


The Hook and The Crown

by Rebel_Agent12



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben and Mal Broke Up, Canon Divergence - Post-Descendants 1, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Lots of Smut at the beginning, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Pining, Relationship(s), Romance, Sharing a Room, Smut, so much pining, then hardly any when the plot starts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Agent12/pseuds/Rebel_Agent12
Summary: Hart's, the Queen of Hearts' son, life in the Isle is upended when he gets a letter from the king himself, inviting him to Auradon Prep to finish out his senior year amongst the princesses and the heroes of yore. Once there, he finds himself starting to fall for none other than King Ben himself, finally having a shot at true love. That is until an old flame also arrives at Auradon, sending Hart spiraling between his two suitors.With his heart falling for both hero and villain, and with a nefarious scheme at play on the school grounds, will Hart ever find his happily ever after.
Relationships: Ben/Original Male Character(s), Harry Hook/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. My First Encounter with Harry Hook

I gasped as Harry came in my ass. His cum shot out, filling the space between his cock and my hole. 

He sat for a minute, staring at me with those crazy eyes, letting his sperm shoot out of him, over and over again. I always forget how much he cums. 

Eventually, he pulls out his lengthy, thick member, leaving my asshole gapping in the cold air of his room on Uma's ship. His cum dripping out of it onto the mat he considered a bed. 

He flops down next to me, his naked body pressed up firmly against mine. I looked over to see him leaning in towards me, like he so often does. This boy has no idea what personal space is. 

"Cum for me, Hart." He whispers, drawing out my name. "Take yer hand, and jerk off." 

I ignored him. If I'd learned one thing about Harry fucking me the past 6 months, it was that he liked it rough. So rough that it constantly drained me everytime. I kept my eyes closed and just breathed, trying to regain my composure after the fuckfest we'd just had. 

I heard metal scrap against the floor, and instantly my eyes jolted open as Harry's hook caught against my throat. If he pressed any harder, I'd instantly get cut. 

"I said cum for me. That wasn't an option, mate." He whispered into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. 

My hand instantly found my semi-hard rod and started to jerk. My cock wasn't anywhere near as big as Harry's, but it wasn't small either. I was actually really proud of it. 

I was confused however. In the entire span of Harry and mine’s fling, it never revolved around me getting off. We'd been fucking everyday since September, and never once had he asked me to cum. Never once HAD I cum. I always ended up going home with boner in between my legs, left to my own resorts. 

Harry's hook slowly left my neck, and I watched as he ravenously ran the hook up and down my chest and midriff. He giggled in delight as I arched my back and moaned at one point, as his hook hit a particularly sensitive part of my chest. 

I turned my head and stared into his blue eyes. Took in his entire face. And became so entirely aroused just by the sight of him. I started to moan louder. 

I knew that it turned Harry on. Knowing that I got off just by the looks of him. Technically that was how this whole thing started. It started with a crush, from a young stupid boy. I'd have to admit, I hated love, it kind of came with being the Queen of Hearts' son.

But there was something about Harry. His chiseled jawline, the black curly hair. The way he handled a sword. The way he went at everything he did fully, never taking his eyes off the prize. The way he took such delight in the smallest cruelty. 

He was the sexiest villain alive. Don’t tell Gaston I said that. 

Six months ago, I would have literally given anything to be in his pants. I mean, we'd all heard the tales Uma told when he wasn't around. But I always assumed he was straight. He was always stuck too far up Uma's ass to worry about. 

Then one night I'd finally gotten my chance. 

My mother would never let me be a part of Uma's crew, as much as I would have wanted to be. She said she couldn't let me get hurt. I had to be in "pristine condition to take over the throne when we finally get off this rock and get back to Wonderland." 

But she never said I couldn't hang around them. Well, technically I never asked, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right? 

I'll never forget the night all of this started, I was hanging out with Gil on Uma's ship. Gil wasn't the smartest, but out of all the villain kids, he was definitely manageable. He was actually nice most of the time, and we'd become “sort of” friends. 

I was just leaving his cabin that night, after we'd spent the entire day together on the Isle looting and stealing from the vendors, and I was about to head back to my mother and mine’s house, when I heard a giant commotion coming from down the hall. I heard Uma shouting, followed by Harry yelling back, before a door slammed shut. 

Uma and Harry got into fights all the time. That was a known fact across the entire Isle. Their relationship was far from perfect. I knew it wasn't my business, but I couldn't help it. What can I say, I was a naturally investigative person. I found myself walking down the hall, to where I knew I would find Harry. 

"What do you want, you dolt?" He said when he first noticed me. He was enveloped in rage. You could see it in every fiber of his body. In all honesty, it was terrifying. But I was Hart, the Prince of Wonderland. I could do this. 

"I heard the shouting. I just wanted to see if everything was ok." I said softly. 

"This doesn't concern you. Mind your place." Harry growled, walking past me, he made a point to butt his shoulder into mine, shoving me out of the way. Although the contact was violent, I still couldn't stop the shiver that went down my spine. That had been the first time we'd touched. 

"I know. I just . . . I don't know." He stopped, cocking his head over his shoulder to look at me. "If you need to talk to someone not on the crew. I mean. I'm here." 

He stood for a minute, his back still turned as if he would walk away, but his eyes were on mine. He was contemplating my offer, I could tell. 

"Come on then." He whispered, loosing a bit of his much implied edge. I followed him. Giddy of the thought that I was actually about to spend time with Harry Hook. He never even recognized me on a good day. 

We ended up in his cabin, sitting on the same mat that, right now, was drenched in both of our's sweat as I steadily jerked my cock. 

"Your Hart, right? Queen of Hearts' son?" 

"Yeah that's me." I smirked. He knew my name. 

"Well, I'm Harry, although ye probably already know that." 

"Yeah. I'm friends with Gil. He talks about you a lot." 

"That freaking idiot. I don't know why Uma keeps him around. In all honesty, I don't know why she keeps half of these dolts around." 

I kept quiet, and watched as he sat on his bed, patting the spot next to him. By the time I sat down, he'd already pulled a bottle of rum from behind his pillow and was taking a large swig. He then offered the bottle to me. I took it, and winced as the liquid burned going down my throat. 

He caught it and chucked. I was so out of my lane. What the hell was I even doing here. 

"So, yer ok if I complain about Uma to you?" He asked, snatching the bottle out of my hand. 

"Yeah go ahead." 

"Well, her choice in crew is just the beginning. A bunch of idiot's who can't do anything. And shes so hell bent on revenge. Against Mal and the VKs. Against her mom. Hell, I swear half the time she has some personal vendetta against me." He took another swig. 

I could understand her resentfulness for the VKs. They'd abandoned us. Gone to live their posh lives in Aurodon. And the one chance they had to free us all from this prison. They blew it. For love of all things. I felt a pang in my chest, at the thought of the VKs, and specifically Evie. We’d been inseparable before she had joined ranks with Mal. The fact that she left me hurt most of all. 

"So what was your argument about tonight?" I prodded, shaking my head of the negative thoughts, reminding myself of where I was at. Doing something against my usual shy demeanor. I leaned over and grabbed the bottle out of his hands. Making sure to rub my fingers against his. 

What the hell was I doing. Harry was with Uma. I knew that this was probably going to end with me getting hurt. Or worse. I shouldn't even be thinking about him like this. But I couldn't stop myself. I don't know if it was me being tired from fooling around all day around the town, or me being horny, or the alcohol. Or a mix of all three. But this was the first time I was alone with Harry. And I wasn't going to blow it. 

" . . . And then, of course, because I wouldn't let her have her way. She wouldn't let me fuck her. She hasn't let me for the past three weeks. All because I don't agree with her." I was too busy in my head, and only caught the last bit of what he was saying. But instantly, I felt something stir below my waist. 

"She won't let you . . . What?" He could tell I was shocked by his sudden vulgarness. But he just grinned. 

"Were ye even paying attention. All she wants to do is get revenge. And because I'm trying to tell her that theres plenty of stuff we could do that wont get us killed. She won't let me fuck her." He drew out the last two words. Staring into my eyes. 

He tapped the tip of his hook against my skull. "You got it." 

"Um. Yeah." 

"Its horrible Hart. I'm so fucking horny. All the time. I can barely concentrate." 

"You've got a hand, why don't you use it?" I asked, I wasn't prepared for the conversation to go this way. I mean, clearly, this is a legit thing teen boys talk about. Gil and I talk about it all the time. So why all of a sudden did I have a little friend firming up at the thought of Harry having sex? 

I moved my legs so that they crossed. Hiding my erection from Harry's view. 

"Have you ever fucked someone Hart?" He asked, staring into my eyes. It felt like he was staring into my soul. 

"Um, no. I haven't." I said sheepishly. Now he knew I was a virgin. -10 points to me. 

I felt as he brought his arm up and around my neck. His bare bicep from his muscle shirt curling around my neck. I hicked in a breath. This time making sure to hid it to the best of my abilities. 

"Its the fucking best thing evah. To have some girl's juices slickening your cock. As you just thrust in and out of her. While she screams your name. Me and Uma did it every night. Eventually, your hand just doesn't do it anymore." 

I took a peek down to his groin. It had grown significantly bigger, and I watched as his hookless hand caressed it once. 

"Fuck Hart. Now look." Harry pointed towards his crotch. "Look how horny I've gotten just by thinking about it." 

Dropping all inhibition, I did something I never, in a million years, ever saw myself doing. I took my hand, awkwardly, and placed it on his thigh. Right above his knee. Slowly, I started to run my hand up his leg. 

"What are ye doing?" He asked, a look of worry shot across his face, before he quickly cover it up with his cool composure again. 

I breathed on big breath, before I moved my hand a little closer to his groin, I felt his whole body grow ridged as his bulge pulsed. 

"Your horny. Uma's not putting out. You need some help, am I wrong?" 

"From a woman. I'm not gay Hart." He kept talking, but he stopped when I moved my hand another inch up his thigh. I could feel the heat radiating from his crotch at this point. 

"I won't tell. Just let me get you off, Harry." I leaned in closer, smelling the saltwater on his hair. "I know you wanna cum." 

He grabbed my wrist tightly, and I gasped. Shit, wrong move. 

But he didn't shove me off. He didn't chop off my hand. He quickly moved it the rest of the way up his thigh, leaving it to rest on his crotch. 

I could feel everything. His cock, balls. The mushroom head that was already making an outline in his pants. 

He turned and looked at me. Our noses brushed together. "If you ever tell anyone about this. I'll literally murder you Hart." I nodded, turned on by his aggression. "Now get to work." 

I didn't need any more of an ok. I instantly slipped my hand through his waist band, wrapping my hand around his throbbing member. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Taking another swig of rum. 

He lifted his hips up, letting me easily pull his pants down to his knees. All the rumors were true. His cock was easily eight inches long, and his balls dropped down almost to the floor from where he was sitting. And his cock was so thick. My hand barely wrapped around it. 

I started to rub, and pull. Trying to enjoy every moment of this. I could clearly tell that Harry was enjoying it, as he started to harden in my hand, his member turning into a steel rod. 

Of course I'd heard the rumors of how big his dick was. But what I wasn't ready for, was the hair. I'd seen Harry plenty of times without a shirt on, doing various things around the ship, and outside of the tufts under his arms, he was completely smooth everywhere else. 

I wasn't prepared for his pubes. It was unruly, wild, just like him. It traveled several inches across his groin, dark black like his hair. But it was so much softer. 

I started to jerk faster, looking into his face as I worked. Outside of his eyes being closed and the hard cock in my hand, it didn't seem like he was enjoying himself much. Just letting me do my job. But I didn't JUST want to get him off. This was Harry Fucking Hook. I wanted him to really get the full service. I mean, I've only gotten off to the thought of worshiping his body for the past 4 years. I wanted him to know truly what I was willing to do. 

I took my hand off his dick, and he instantly opening his eyes, pulling his arm off my shoulder. 

"I didn't tell ye to stop? Did I?" He growled. 

"Take of your shirt." I commanded, one of the only times I ever did, and ever will command him to do something. 

"Why should I?" He leaned forward. 

"You won't regret it." I said, leaning in the rest of the way, our foreheads touched, and our noses rubbed together. I almost came right then and there for the lust he had in his eyes. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I thought he was going to kiss me, but he quickly pulled away, ripping his shirt off over his head. 

Harry Hook was a beautiful monster. His large pecs and toned stomach were so wonderful. They were perfect. But it also reminded you of what he was capable of. 

I shoved the thought from my mind and leaned in, finding a spot on his neck with my lips, and started to suck, licking the light layer of sweat off of him. My hands rubbed up and down his torso, feeling every inch and crevice of him. I'll never forget the way he moaned. 

I slowly found myself licking up and down his body, sucking his beautiful nipples, tasting his six pack. 

I looked up to see that both of his arms were up over his head, his eyes closed and his mouth in a wicked grin of ecstasy. 

My hand fumbled around until it eventually found his cock again.

After a few more minutes of licking every inch of him, he quickly grab the back of my head. 

"Fuck that's amazing. I might just have to keep ye around, but I've got one more test for ye first." 

He pushed my head down onto his cock, and without much hesitation, I opened my mouth, and started to suck . . . 

At the thought of Harry's cock in my mouth. The memory of the taste of his body, his cum that inevitable followed that blowjob. I found myself not just cumming, but orgasming. It had been so long since Harry and I had done anything other than JUST fuck, just the thought of tasting him again was enough to push me over the edge. My entire body convulsing in a fit of pleasure. Cum shooting past my head onto Harry's wall.

“Good boy,” Harry growled, still dragging that damned hook up and down my body. Causing me to cum even more. 

Eventually I stopped. Gasping in another breath as I looked down. I was doused in my own jizz. 

"Somebody enjoyed himself." Harry said, leaning forward against so I could feel our faces touch. I waited for a kiss, but at this point I knew it was never going to come. That's not what Harry was here for. He was here to get off, end of story. 

"Clean yourself up and make yourself scarce before I come back in 30." He said, already half dressed and across the room at his door. He shouldered on his coat, leaving the front open for everyone to see his sweat glistened body. "And I think I'll be taking these." 

I watched as he hooked up my clothes, giggling before walking out of the room. Leaving me with no clothes as he slammed the door shut. 

Why was he being so cruel lately?

I quickly dug through his chest full of clothing. Of course, all of it was way too big to fit me, but I didn't really have an option. I quickly tugged on a pair of his lounge pants, knowing they would fit me best out of anything. And quickly grabbed another one of his coats, draping it over my shoulders, before hurrying off the ship and back onto the Isle. Back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! I promise this story actually has plot and isn't just smut. Give it a few chapters to get good. This is my first fanfic and I'm so excited to be writing this! I'm planning to update at LEAST every two weeks (hopefully more than that). But yeah, I hope you'll join me on the ride!


	2. Chapter 2 - Hart Comes Home

At this point, it was no surprise to anyone on the ship that Harry and I had . . . Relations. We didn't necessarily keep it hidden. And when I came to and left his room at various hours throughout the day/night, it wasn't hard to figure out.

Uma had completely broken things off with him romantically, but fortunately, It didn't have anything to do with me. They just both came to the conclusion that being romantically involved and running a crew wasn't possible at the same time. 

After the break up though, five months ago to be exact, Harry had started to get a lot weirder with me. At first, he could just use me as an excuse to get off when Uma and him were in another one of their arguments. But now, he could technically get any girl he wanted. Which kind of made my use a limited-time warranty. 

He cut out a lot of the fun stuff, first. Until really, all that I was ever used for was for him to fuck until he came. No oral, no licking, none of that. Just plain ass-fucking. 

I kind of assumed he did that because he knew that was what I enjoyed most. And since he was single, he didn't want me to get any ideas. 

Next, he came up with the rules. He never sat down all at once and dished them out, but rather, sprinkling them in over time. The rules were, as follows; 

1\. No questions, whatsoever. 

2\. No defiance. I had to do what Harry wanted, when he wanted, when we were together. 

3\. No Kissing. Harry never really started this, but I've tried. Multiple times. He's just not for it. 

Being Harry's fuck buddy has its perks though. Most of the VKs knew better than to mess with me, lest they deal with Harry’s wraith. I knew he cared. Somewhat. Just don't tell him that. 

I finished my short walk among the streets of the shanty buildings that constituted for the Isle’s town, looking up to see the jarring, neon red sign that stated “Deck of Cards Florist and Garden Emporium”, with a Queen of Hearts card flashing lazily on the right side of the sign. 

I quickly darted around the corner of the building, and hopped down the steps to the basement that my mother and I called a home, holding up Harry’s oversized pants as I trotted down the stairwell. 

“Please let the door be unlocked.” I begged out loud, to no one in particular. The last thing I needed right now was to have to confront my mother in Harry’s clothes. My mother literally jumped to conclusions about everything, and I didn’t need her questioning me about this.  
She wasn’t homophobic or anything, she knew that and accepted me for it. But there are just some things that you don’t tell your mother. 

Fortunately, the doorknob turned, and the door creaked open into the living room, which was also the kitchen and the dining area. It definitely wasn’t Wonderland Castle stature, but it was home. 

Past the kitchen, there was a small hallway with three seperate doors. Two bedrooms and one bathroom. I darted into my own room, shutting the door behind me. I walked in and sat down gently on my bed, looking across the room, I stared at myself through the shattered vanity mirror. 

Harry had a distinct scent, one that mixed sea salt and leather perfectly together, and the clothes I was wearing now, smelled unapologetically of him. That smell was addicting. It was part of the reason I kept coming back to his bunk time after time. 

Reminding myself of how I had practically only become Harry’s personal sex toy knocked me down from my high and brought resentment back to my mind. Yes, Harry was fun and sexy. And I enjoyed what we did. But I knew that he had absolutely no mind for my feelings whatsoever. And everytime I let him take what he wants from me. The more it’s going to hurt when he finally finds a girl to rail. 

I shucked off the oversized coat I had stolen from his bunk, looking at my smooth, hairless body in the mirror. There was a slight scar already healing on my stomach and above my right nipple from Harry’s hook. To anyone else, it would just look like I had accidentally scratched myself somehow during the day. But to me, in my delirious, post-sex mentality, it just showed another way in which I was marked to be Harry’s play thing. Meat for the cutting block. 

++++++++++

Later in the evening, I watched as my mother sat at our small breakfast table. She delicately lifted the paintbrush up again, pressing the bristles against the snow white roses. Painting them red. The fact she was still able to grow those flowers on the Isle, what with the almost permanent storm cloud that reigned over the sky. But somehow she made it work. 

Knock, knock. 

The sound resonated from the door softly. 

“Hart, could you be a dear and fetch the door.” My mother cooed. 

I hopped up from my seat on the couch, and gradually opened the door to our apartment, only to be greeted by the wild smirk of one, Harry Hook. 

"Hello dearies!" He cackled. 

************

“Harry what the hell are you doing here!” I whispered angrily, shutting my bedroom door softly behind me. I could feel the anger seeping off of my body, and that feeling only intensified as Harry giggled at my aggravation.

“What? Are ye not happy to see me?” He smirked, pulling his knapsack off from behind his back, he pulled out a bundle of clothing with his hook. My clothes. “Ye left these, I thought you’d like ‘em back.” 

I instantly blushed, turning my face away from his glare as he dropped the clothes onto my bed. 

“And I think ye have something of mine too, don’t ye?” His voice dropped lower, as if an unseen anger had filled his throat, and in a few simple strides, he was inches from me. I could feel as his breath blew onto my face. He took another step closer, closing the space between us as he trapped me between his toned body and my door. He leaned down until his lips were against my ear, “Or did ye think I wouldn’t notice?” His damned hook, always in his hand, came up to my neck, scratching slightly as he pushed my chin up to look him in the eyes. 

I felt arousal shoot down my spine as his voice tickled my nerves. “You’re clothes are in the hamper over there Ha-” I stopped and a slight moan escaped my lips as I felt his hand wrap around my semi hard cock through my lounge pants. “Not here.” I could barely muster the strength to say those words as he tightens his grip on my groin. 

With another surge of strength, I went to shove past him. Before I could properly move, in the flash of an instant, his hook dropped to the floor, and I felt his long fingers wrap around my throat as he turned his chin up towards me. He gripped his fingers tighter around both my throat and my cock as he leaned in close enough for me to taste his breath on my lips. His voice dropped into an almost growl. “I know ye want me.” 

With his hand fixed around my throat, choking me out of my breath, my cock grew firm in his hand. “Now that's a good boy.” 

I felt as he started to gently tug at the fabric around my dick, and I almost came on the spot. Harry had never even touched my member before. He’d broken some unspoken barrier between us, and I didn’t know how to handle it. 

He let go of my throat, dragging me by my bulge towards my bed. “Harry, we can’t -” 

At this point, he’d wrapped himself around me from behind, his own giant rod poking at my ass through our pants. He ran one hand up under my shirt, gently grazing my nipple with his thumb. His other hand slipped under my waistband. I grimaced as his calloused fingers wrapped around my dick and started to tug. 

“My mom-” I whimpered, my last ditch effort to get Harry to stop. I knew I was puddy in his hand. If he wanted me, he had me. And the worst part was he knew it too. 

“Then I guess you’ll have to be extra quiet.” He chuckled, before sending shivers down my spine again by licking up my neck as he continued to tug on my cock. When he reached my ear, he pulled back. “I want you, Hart.” 

And that was all it took, the final bit of resistance left my body, and I felt myself give in to his every touch. Pleasure swarming over my skin like fire. 

I reached down and shucked my pants to the floor, letting my cock free from its binds. Harry smirked, licking my earlobe into his mouth as he started to jerk my cock, grinding his own against my now barren cheeks. 

I felt him moan. The sound muffled as he continued to suck on my ear, jerking my cock ever faster. I felt my release starting to build up and started to pant faster. “Ah, ah, ah” Harry cooed, taking his hand off of my cock. “I can’t have ye comin’ yet. Ye best be quiet so mumsy doesn’ hear.” 

I whimpered as he whispered the thought into my ear. My member throbbing below, desperate for his touch again. I leaned back into him, letting him fully envelop me with his arms wrapping around my torso. With his scent assaulting my senses. It was infatuating. 

“Take off yer shirt and get on the bed, slut.” Harry growled, an urgency in his voice like I’d never heard before. Without another word, I left the embrace of his arms, and ripped the shirt off over my head. I turned to face him, the ever present smirk on his face as he stared into my eyes. There was something there. Something in his eyes that I'd never seen before in all the times we’d messed around before this. 

Desire. That’s what that look was. I’d never seen it before in his eyes. He was across the room in a heartbeat, he pushed me onto the bed with a ravenous shove. Before climbing onto the bed next to me, wrapping his fingers around my cock again. A low growl sounded from his chest, reverberating across the bed. 

He took away his hand from my dick again, spitting into his palm before gripping my rod again. His spit-lube helped his hand go faster on my cock. Causing yet another slight whimper to escape my suddenly dry lips. 

“Shhhhh,” Harry cooed, slowing down the jerking motion of his hand. “You know, you’ve been my little toy for a while now. Maybe it's time I mark you as mine.” Before I had time to question what that meant, I felt a warm suckle on my neck, the muscles in my back tenses as I realized that Harry was sucking on my neck. 

Barrier broken, barrier definitely broken. Harry never put his mouth on me. Or for that matter, touched my cock either. We were just busting down all the walls today apparently. 

I moaned, louder than before, as Harry bit down into the soft flesh of my neck. That’d definitely leave a bruise. My moans continued to get louder, I felt Harry’s other, bare arm, wrap around the back of my neck, his hand coming around my mouth to keep me quiet. 

“Don’t let yer mum hear Hart.” He whispered, his breath hot against my ear. His jerking sped up steadily. “And don’t you dare cum until I tell you too.” He moved his tongue further up my neck, till it was directly below my ear, before suckling into my skin again. 

His hand sped up even faster then before, his hand barely visible as he ran it up and down my cock. My muffled moan came through his hand as he continued to speed up. He let go of my skin in his teeth, another bruise bound to form beneath my ear. 

“That’s it. Are you ready to cum Hart?” He murmured, stopping his hand at the base of my cock. I could feel his own firmly pressed up against my thigh, still safely stuffed away in his pants. I nodded my head, practically drooling into his palm. 

“No, say it toy.” He slid his hand away from my mouth. 

“Please, Harry. Let me cum.” I whimpered, my body on overload at this point. I could practically feel my body going into overload. 

“Good boy,” Harry whispered, starting to pick up his hand motion again. Slowly. “I’m gonna count down from ten. Don’t you dare cum before I reach one.” 

“10 . . . 9 . . . 8 . . .” Each number was a single pump on my cock, his other hand now firmly placed over my mouth again. My cock becoming more overstimulated with each pump. 

“7 . . . 6 . . . 5 . . .” As he continued to count down, his hand got steadily faster, causing me to writhe around on the bed. I could feel my orgasm coming faster by the second. I moan again into his hand as he continues to beat his hand faster, the time in between each number in his countdown getting more and more inbetween. 

“4 . . .” He was going faster than he had before, my hips lifting off the bed in ecstasy as he continued to get faster. I could feel my jizz bubbling up to the surface of my cock. 

“3 . . .” My orgasm was on the brink of completion, and I knew already I wasn’t going to be able to hold it for that much longer. I desperately tried to keep it in, terrified of what Harry’s wrath would be if I came too soon. 

“2 . . .” Harry’s hand was jerking so fast, my stomach doing flips as pleasure filled my entire body. I couldn’t hold it. I let out a loud moan, almost a scream, into Harry’s hand, my first volley of cum shooting off past my head onto the wall, followed by another onto my chest, and then a third, and then a fourth. I don’t think I’d ever cum that much before in my life. 

“Awwww, shit Hart. Ye didn’t hold it.” Harry growled. His hand had unwrapped itself from my cock, one of his fingers running up and down the underside of it as I rode out the rest of my orgasm, my legs shaking against the bed. 

“I’m sorry,” I whispered. Looking into his eyes, he almost looked content.

“I guess I can let it slide this time. Just because ye came so much for me. But don’t ye dare let it happen again.” He smirked his wicked grin, his jet black hair a disheveled mess draping over onto his eyes. 

I dropped my head down onto the pillow. Completely exhausted from the experience that just happened. Harry’s fingers are still fiddling with my flaccid cock. 

“Um, can I try something Hart?” He asked, the usual self assuredness in his voice gone. 

“Sure,” I whispered, not even opening my eyes to acknowledge what he was doing. 

Suddenly I felt the warm, wet texture of a tongue against my smooth, cum covered stomach. My eyes fluttered open at that, and I watched as Harry lifted his head away from my stomach, his tongue covered in my white cum. 

I smirked as he swallowed, the look on his face turning from mild interest to absolute disgust. 

“Oh,” he coughed a few times, “Oh that tastes fuckin’ horrible.” 

I laughed out loud, “Yeah, trust me, I know.” 

“Does my cum taste that bad?” He laughed, licking his fingers off as well. 

I reached down and scooped up some of my own cum. Sucking my fingers into my mouth, I tasted the usual acidic taste that I’d come to associate with cum. “Yours is a little bit saltier.” 

“Oh, okay.” Harry murmured, not sure how to react to the statement I’d just made. I got up, grabbing the shirt that I had worn to his bunk on Uma’s ship earlier. Wiping away the rest of the cum off of my body. I looked up into the mirror to see Harry behind me. He wrapped his arms around my torso, burying his face into my neck. His warmth radiating onto my bare skin. I could still feel his hard cock through his pants. 

“Do you wanna deal with that?” I asked. Grinding my ass back against his groin. 

“No, no.” He pulled back. “I need to get back home anyway.” 

“You sure?” I asked, turning around to face him. Another emotion passed his face that again, I had never seen again. This time i couldn’t read it. 

“I-I’m sorry Hart. For . . . using ye.” He took a step closer to me, running his hand up my arm. 

“Use me? Harry I’ve wanted to do everything we’ve done. You’re fine.” I reached up and tilted his chin towards me, making it so he had to look in my eyes. 

“Yeah, but . . . I’m sorry, for not getting ye off. Before today. Even if ye wanted to do it. It wasn’t a fair trade.” He smirked. This boy had no idea how much I would be willing to sacrifice to be with him. 

“Thank you, for today.” I said, trying to make sure he knew that I was . . . pleased. I turned and grabbed pants and a shirt, sliding them on over my bare, exhausted skin. “I’ll walk you out.” 

I lead him through the small house, passing by my mother, on the way out. 

“I’ll see ye later, Hart.” And then, Harry surprised me again. He was doing that a lot today. He leaned down and hugged me. Both arms wrapped around the small of my back as his lips pressed into the crook of my neck. A small enough movement that my mother wouldn’t see or notice. But enough that I definitely did. 

Then, in another moment, he turned and walked out of the door. And this time I felt a little more hollow than I usually did after our encounters. 

“You know I don’t like you hanging out with those Crew Kids,” My mother called from the couch. “Especially Hook’s boy. He’s . . . peculiar.” 

“Yeah, yeah he is Mom.” I said, reminiscing just on how peculiar he really was. What did that kiss against my neck mean? What did this entire encounter mean for us? To him? I turned around, looking at my mother. “But he’s my friend. He won’t hurt me Mom.” 

And for the first time I actually believe that statement too. 

“What’s that bruise on your neck?” 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so much for reading chapter 2! Forewarning, this is probably gonna be the last smut chapter for a while. Get ready for the official plot to start next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! See you in two weeks!


End file.
